<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistletoe Misuse by ReyAndor19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864709">Mistletoe Misuse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19'>ReyAndor19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days Of Ficlets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Party, Dancing, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, It’s sort of implied-ish, Minor Rey/Ben Solo, Mistletoe, Oneshot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, WHY DID DISNEY MAKE POE AND ZORII KISS, just why</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day two of 25Days Challenge. Today’s prompt: mistletoe.</p>
<p>Kaydel tries to trick Arm and Rose with mistletoe and ends up getting a taste of her own medicine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss/Kaydel Ko Connix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days Of Ficlets [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistletoe Misuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll take your night watch for a week.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“I’ll give you a box of wookie cookies.”</p>
<p>“Still no.”</p>
<p>“Please? I’m gonna keep pestering you until you say yes.”</p>
<p>“Nope. I’m busy.”</p>
<p>“You’re just standing there!”</p>
<p>“I’m waiting.”</p>
<p>“I hope you have to wait all night.”</p>
<p>“I hope so too, if it means you’ll stop bothering me.”</p>
<p>Kaydel pouted. “<em> Please </em> Rey? How hard would it be!?”</p>
<p>“Like I said, I’m busy.” She held up the paper cup of eggnog. “I’m waiting.”</p>
<p>“Come on! If you don’t do it, I’m gonna ask Temiri.”</p>
<p>“He hasn’t learned how to control his force telekinesis abilities yet.”</p>
<p>“Kriff,” Kaydel muttered. “Just five seconds, Rey. It’ll just take <em> five seconds </em>.</p>
<p>“I am not using the force to move the mistletoe over Arm and Rose. Besides, they’ll know exactly who it was. I’m not in the mood to handle an angry Rose.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take all the blame for it, I promise.”</p>
<p>“Oh, sure you will. I seriously doubt that.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to hide your lightsaber.”</p>
<p>“I can summon it with the force.” This was a lie. Fortunately, Kaydel was too busy thinking of ways to convince Rey to notice.</p>
<p>“Fine! I’ll borrow Poe’s force-blocking handcuffs.” </p>
<p>Rey winced, and Kaydel shot her a knowing look. “Kriffing...<em> fine </em>, I’ll do it.”</p>
<p>“Yes! So do you want the wookie cookies or the no night watch for a week?”</p>
<p>“Neither.”</p>
<p>“Well what <em> do </em> you want?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. I’ll even take the blame if Rose comes after me.”</p>
<p>Kaydel cheered. “I knew you’d come around!”</p>
<p>“Just leave me alone afterwards.”</p>
<p>“Sure. I promise not to interrupt your waiting after this!”</p>
<p>“Alright.” Rey reached for the Force, slowly moving the mistletoe hanging in the corner of the room. It floated across the room to where Armitage Hux and Rose Tico were chatting. Both girls held their breath as they waited for Rose or Arm to notice.</p>
<p>“Look up, look up, look up,” Kaydel chanted quietly.</p>
<p>After what seemed like <em> ages </em>, Arm looked up and pointed to the mistletoe, before kissing Rose. Kaydel cheered, and Rey looked away, causing her to lose focus. The mistletoe dropped...right in between Arm and Rose.</p>
<p>“Oh force,” Rey muttered, suddenly extremely interested in her cup of eggnog. Kaydel grinned and waved to a surprisingly calm Rose. Rose grinned and waved right back.</p>
<p>“What’s happening?” Rey asked. “Is she coming over here?”</p>
<p>“Nope. They’re kissing again.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Told you it would go well!”</p>
<p>“Oh she’s going to <em> kill </em> us after the party.”</p>
<p>******************************************LATER***********************************************</p>
<p>“I’m glad Poe let us have a First Order and Resistance Christmas party,” Zorii said.</p>
<p>“Same! Finn seems to be enjoying it,” Kaydel agreed. “So far he’s been one of the only people keeping this from turning into a fight.”</p>
<p>“Rose and Arm too- did you see them earlier under the mistletoe?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, <em> that </em>.” They both laughed. Then Zorii’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“Huh? What is it?”</p>
<p>She pointed upwards. <em> Oh </em>.</p>
<p>Where there had previously been empty space, a sprig of mistletoe now floated above their heads. Part of Kaydel was cursing Rey for turning her trick on herself. The other part was just too happy for a chance to finally kiss Zorii.</p>
<p>They both leaned in at the same time for a clumsy but passionate kiss.</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas,” Zorii grinned, a little embarrassed. “I was gonna tell you later, but...I love you.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Kaydel blushed. “I mean- I know, and I love you too. And Merry Christmas.” Out of the corner of her eye, she looked over to the area where Rey had been waiting. Two force-sensitives now occupied the space, apparently engaged in conversation. Kaydel knew better. She caught the discreet glances they both kept shooting her way, the barely concealed smiles and laughter.</p>
<p><em> Whatever. </em>“So...do you wanna dance?”</p>
<p>“I’d love to.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>